Sasuke and The New Girl
by jayizzle17
Summary: A day before graduation as a jonin Sasuke meets up with an old friend of his.


this is my first story i hope you enjoy it!its about a new girl coming into the Hidden Leaf Village and was an old friend of Sasuke.

Chapter 1: The New Girl

Naruto,Sakura, and Sasuke were walking in the park where Naruto use to sit on the swings all alone.Bringing back memories Naruto sat once again in the swings.Then he said"I'm glad that i don't sit on these swings anymore".Sakura and Sasuke looked at him with a small smile on their faces knowing what he meant by that.Sasuke leaned on the pole that was holding up the swings with his hand in his pockets as usual.When a girl with brown hair in a bun with chopsticks holding it together,and eyes that were an aqua color,and a short blue kimono with the symbol of a neighboring clan of his had caught his eye.He just remembered there was a girl who exactly looked like her who was his friend when he was little.

Sakura glanced at Sasuke wondering who he was staring.All she saw was a pretty girl in a blue short kimono.Sakura thought in her head "Who is this girl,where is she from,does Sasuke know her?".Sasuke stood up straight wondering is that his old friend Aiya Tsukino from the Tsukino clan.The girl saw that Sasuke was staring at her and walked over to where he was and asked "Why are you staring at me like that?".Sasuke answered and said with his usual serious face and said "It's nothing you just look familiar".The girl said,"By the way my name's Aiya,Aiya Tsukino." Sasuke came in shock and Sakura and Naruto wondered what was wrong with him.Sasuke said "My name is Sasuke,Sasuke Uchiha." Aiya stared at Sasuke with shock and said "Is it really you Sasuke?" Naruto and Sakura looked at Sasuke and Aiya thinking if they knew eachother.Naruto bent over to Sasuke and said,"Is this your old girlfriend or something?" Sakura stared at Sasuke trying to find out his answer while Naruto asked Sakura in a _sly_ voice,"You jealous?"

Sakura then pounded Naruto's face and Aiya replied with a smile "We're just old friends..You must have a crush on him...huh?" Aiya galnced at Sakura and "You must like her?" she also glanced at Naruto with a smile.Aiya then said,"By the way what are your names?"...Naruto and Sakura replied...and they both asked "How'd you know who we liked?" Aiya replied,"It's obvious,when you look at someone you like you give them a different look." Sasuke then interupted the conversation asking "What are you doing at their school?" Aiya said that she wanted to train to become a ninja and help those in need.Sasuke then said,"ohhhh...okay"

Aiya skipped to sit on the swing between Sasuke and Naruto and looked at Sasuke with a smile and asked "You got a crush on anybody?" Sasuke then quickly said "Of..of...course not!" Aiya said,"Who is she?" Naruto and Sakura listened carefully listened to his answer.Naruto and Sakura were wondering is he really gonna answer that question.Sasuke said "li...like i said nobody" Aiya said,"Then why are you hesitating". Sasuke said, "FINE, i'll give you a hint her name starts with an A. Aiya having no idea who it was just said "OK". Naruto and Sakura were wondering who was it.Sakura with a hurt look on her face said nothing.Naruto then put his arm over Sasuke's shoulder and asked "I never knew you liked anybody,I never thought you werent that kind of guy,I always thought you never liked anybody,and you were just plain dull" Sasuke punched Naruto in the face.Saying "What is that suppose to mean!" Aiya laughed and told Sakura to walk with her.Aiya told Sakura "I'm sorry you werent the one Sasuke is in love with...he's kinda clueless when it comes to girls ya know..." Sakura smiled at Aiya and said "It's okay I think I'm starting to like someone else and I havent even noticed it...it's...Nar...Nar...Naruto" Aiya smiled and said "Well...he likes you alot too you know." Sakura told Aiya"Thanks" Aiya then said "No problem...let's go back to the guys.Rocklee was training and passed by Sakura and Aiya then bumped into a pole.Aiya and Sakura laughed.Rocklee then walked over to Sakura and Aiya and said "Hello,ladies" Aiya and Sakura said "Hello" Sakura introduced Aiya to Rocklee and Rocklee introduced himself to Aiya admiring her and Sakura's beauty.

Rocklee with hearts in his eyes thinking who shall i go out with the beautiful Sakura Haruno who shines like the sun or Aiya Tsukino who blows him away with her beauty and personality.He blew kisses at Aiya and Aiya dodging those kisses ran for it with Sakura.Aiya asked Sakura "Is he always like that?" Sakura said "Yeah,but he got a less weirder side too."

continuation of Chapter 1 keep reading please..This is funny...trust me...

Chapter 2:Kareoke & Scary Movies

Aiya and Sakura walked over to where Naruto and Sasuke were.Aiya winked at Naruto and Naruto wondered why.Naruto said with a great interest "Why'd you wink at me?" Aiya yelled purposely "I know who likes you!I know who likes you!" Sakura rushed over to Aiya and covered her mouth and dragged her away with a weird look on her face.Sakura yelled at Aiya saying "WHAT WAS THAT ALL ABOUT" Aiya saying in _sly_ voice "Just a push to help you tell him how you feel" Naruto and Sasuke had a funny look when they heard what Aiya said.Aiya and Sakura came back.

Sakura told Naruto "Just forget about it" with her hand behind her head.Sasuke with his usual serious look on his face said that they all better go meet with the hokage to ask permission for a place for Aiya.They went up to the room where the hokage stayed and they asked where Aiya should stay the hokage said there was an empty room right across Sasuke's. Then Sasuke was blushing because that meant they lived what next to eachother.Aiya got her stuff and Naruto,Sakura,and Sasuke showed her to her room.Aiya suggested they spend the night in her apartment they all said ok.In her apartment it was equipped with everything in Aiya's livingroom there she had a big'screen t.v., a kareoke machine,and other things Aiya suggested just for fun they'd sing kareoke. Everyone agreed except Sasuke.Aiya gave him a puppy dog face and said "please will you sing with us" Sasuke gave up again.Sakura and Naruto invited Ino,Chouji,Shikimaru,Rocklee,and others.Aiya,Sakura,and Ino sang the first song which was "Scrubs"by TLC.Chouji sang the song "I'm in love with a Stripper" and dedicated to Ino.After Chouji finished the song Ino pounded Chouji yelling at him saying "What'd you think of me...as a STRIPPER! Rocklee sang the next song and dedicated to Sakura and Aiya the song was "I love you"by:Barney

I love you

You love me

We are a happy family

With a great big hug and

a kiss from me to you

Wont you say you

Love me too

Everyone had a discusted look on their face why'd the hell did he sing that.Sasuke's turn was next and he sang " Hollaback"by:Gwen Steffani

Cause i aint no Hollaback girl...i mean...boy

Cause i aint no hollaback boy..i mean girl...i mean boy

mmm...this my shit this my shit...

mmm...this my shit

Everyone yelled "STOP..WTF WAS THAT" everyone with a look on their face was just weirded out.Aiya said that's enough of kareoke today while her eye was twitching because she was weirded out by the last two songs.Aiya took Sasuke by the hand and took him outside the door and said "What was that all about?" Sasuke replied "I wanted to try something new...see i made you laugh"...Aiya said "It was funny,but weird"...They went back inside the living room and Aiya suggested they'd watch a scary movie since it was already night. Aiya asked Naruto and Sasuke if they were _scared_ they said "NO WAY!" Then let the scary movie begin. In the movie the monster snuck up behind the girl who was in the swamp...and Naruto screamed...and jumped so high his head went through the ceiling.Aiya turned on the lights and Aiya,Sasuke,and Sakura laughed really hard.Then they all fell asleep in the living room.Aiya on the couch leaning on the side,Sasuke on the couch leaning the other way,Sakura with her back on the couch sitting,and Naruto sleeping on the table drooling.Kakashi Sensei came in and woke them all up...introducing himself to tell her she was their new member of the group.

Hey this is the continuation for Chapter 3.

Chapter 3: A New Start

Aiya asked if all of them are in the same group. Kakashi replied "Yes. Aiya, Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura waited for their names to be called for the graduation as a Jonin. They all are 16 year old Jonins' and were proud. All of their friends graduated along with them.

After graduation they had a prom Naruto asked Sakura, Sasuke asked Aiya, Shikamaru asked Ino, and Hinata asked Rocklee. "Whoa,everyone thought because these couples were so unexpected." Everyone slow danced and had a great time.

As their first assignment as jonin they had to pair up and assist Uruka-Sensei and Kakashi-Sensei. Aiya and Sasuke paired up and assisted Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura paired up and assisted Uruka-Sensei.

Sasuke and Aiya had to assist Kakashi on helping the kids in the academy by showing them demonstrations of how to fight and how not to. Kakashi told Sasuke and Aiya to show how to save a person who is about to be attacked and get them out of danger.

Sasuke played the savior while Aiya played the damsel in distress. Kakashi threw a weapon at Aiya as part of the demonstration while Sasuke dived in and held Aiya and used the transporting juitsui and teleported to the other side of the room. The kids said,"Ooooo…."

Because Sasuke and Aiya landed with Aiya laying on the floor while Sasuke with his arm around her was on top of her blushing. Kakashi said this reminds me of the story I used to read I think it was "Come, Come Paradise". Sasuke and Aiya told Kakashi "YOU HAVE A SICK MIND!" Meanwhile Naruto and Sakura helped Uruka-Sensei take care of the kids in the playground.

The kids told Naruto ,"aren't you the person who thinks you can become the next hokage?" Naruto said, "Yeah". The kids said, "Boy, your cocky". Naruto then chased all of them all around the playground. Sakura started laughing because the kids were winning the fight.

Later on, on that day Sasuke, Aiya, Naruto, and Sakura met up in the forest to train. Aiya and Sakura sparred and Sasuke and Naruto watched.

Sakura made the first move she kicked Aiya but all of a sudden Aiya disappeared and transported behind Sakura. Naruto and Sasuke watched with amazement, and made a weak kick so she wouldn't hurt her. Sakura yelled at Aiya saying "DON'T HOLD BACK". Aiya said "fine".

Sakura fought with great speed and tried to hit Aiya on the face with all her strength. Sakura missed and Aiya hit Sakura's neck and Sakura was unconscious.

Sasuke and Aiya were next to fight eachother. Aiya yelled at Sasuke and said, "DON'T HOLD BACK, I KNOW HOW YOU FIGHT". Sasuke made no response. Aiya made the first move she transported behind him.

Sasuke immediately saw her and caught her kick. But it was only a shadow clone and the real Aiya transported in front of him and tripped him. Sasuke said in his mind, "Damn she's good"

Sasuke then used his fire juitsui and Aiya made another shadow clone. And the real Aiya was hiding in the trees waiting for a good time to strike. When Sasuke used his juitsui Aiya went behind Sasuke and used her own juitsui which was a water dragon jutsui.

Sakura woke up and saw Sasuke and Aiya's fight. Sakura was amazed on how skilled she was. Sasuke then used his sharingan on Aiya and grabbed the real Aiya. Aiya was amazed he found her. She said, "Yeah, this is how Sasuke fights."

It was a long fight so Naruto said, "It's my turn!" Aiya said "Ok" Sasuke stood where Sakura was and watched the fight. Sasuke was in deep thought "She seems so advanced"

Naruto made the first move and used his shadow clone juitsui. Aiya got rid of them in just a split second using her fire dragon juisui. Naruto made a kick aiming at her stomach and Aiya caught it and through Naruto into the boulder right behind them.

Naruto ran back and took Aiya's hand and raised it up. "And the winner is Aiya". Aiya walked over to Sakura and said "Sorry about putting you in unconsciousness and by the way you have good control over your chakra and you need to improve on your speed"

Here's the Continuation of Chapter 4.

Chapter 4: Dance of the Dragon

Aiya lended a hand to help her up. Sakura said "It's Ok" Aiya said lets go to get some ramen. Naruto said "YEAH LETS GO" They all went to get some ramen. Naruto was chocking down three or four bowls of ramen.

Aiya said that she was going to bed. Sasuke was going to follow her. Naruto and Sakura were left at the ramen place. Aiya wasn't even headed to her apartment she was heading towards the forest.

Aiya had a feeling someone was following her but she thought it was only an animal. Aiya came by the river and sat on the boulder closing her eyes. She then walked on top of the water. Still with her eyes closed.

There was a light blue light surrounding her. It was her chakra. Aiya was dancing on the water with some of the water making a dragon around her. Her hair was loose and down. Sasuke heard someone singing and he thought it was beautiful it was Aiya. Naruto and Sakura appeared behind Sasuke with their big heads behind the bushes.

Sasuke was surprised and Aiya heard them behind the bush and said, "Who's there?" Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura came out of the bushes. And they asked, "What was that you were just doing?"

Aiya said it was called, "The Dance of the Dragon". They asked "Why do you do that?" Aiya said, "It helps me relax and it reminds me of home."

Aiya's hair was so long it was below her chest. She said "Do you guys wanna see it up close?" They said sure. Aiya stood on top of the water with a pose with hands moving in a circular motion. Her chakra was surrounding her. And the water dragon appeared again. They heard her sing a tune which was relaxing and beautiful.

Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto watched with amazement. She was dancing in circles. And the light made the shape of her body. The end of the dance she put her hands apart and opened her eyes. And her chakra and the dragon slowly went away.

Aiya asked, "What did you guys think?" They were so amazed that they didn't say a word. Aiya said "You must've been blown away." They just nodded.

Aiya said "When I do this it heals my wounds too" I love to do this dance and relax. Water is my element. They said you look different with your hair down. She said "I leave my hair up so it won't get in the way when I'm in battle"

More guests came in and it was Rocklee, TenTen, Neji, Ino, Kakashi, Chouji, and more they were clapping and Kakashi looked at Aiya and thought "Who is this girl?" Rocklee ran to Aiya and hugged her and said, "That was beautiful, that was beautiful"

Neji looked at her with amazement too. And walked over to her and said "What'd you call that?" Aiya said "Dance of the Dragon"

Sakura said in her head "Aiya's got a way with guys". Tenten and Ino thought the same, because they new that Sasuke and Neji are starting to like her, and they were all jealous. Aiya saw the jealous look on their faces.

Sasuke went over to her next. She said "Ok, you guys I know you liked the dance, but I gotta go" Aiya ran over to where the girls were. She said "Are you guys ok?" because she saw that the girls looked left out.

And the guys including Chouji and Gaara were fighting over Aiya. She told the girls to come with her to go to the guys. Aiya went over to the guys and Rocklee went on one knee and said "Will you marry me?"

Aiya's eye was twitching and said "Ummm….sorry but no" All the guys hit Rocklee on the head. Aiya was laughing.

Aiya told the guys "Can you guys just hang out with the girls?" then Aiya ran out of the forest and back into the village into her apartment.

Before the guys could reply to her question she was gone. The girls were like "What was that?" The guys and the girls were all hanging out. And Aiya went back to check on them 45 min. later. She walked to where they were and everyone was like "HEY". Aiya smiled.

This is the continuation of Chapter 5 enjoy!

Chapter 5: Camp Out

Everyone found themselves having fun in the forest. They all were laughing including Sasuke, Gaara, and Neji. Aiya asked Ino and Sakura "Why aren't you guys best friends anymore?" They said it was because of a guy and Aiya looked at Sasuke cause she knew it was him.

Aiya told Tenten that she knew she liked Neji. Aiya told them of Sasuke when they were little. "Sasuke always wanted to be like his brother Itachi but now all he wants to do now is get revenge. When we were little Sasuke was the happiest person in the village. Every time he would try to ask a girl out they would reject him, but I didn't know why. We used to hang out a lot before the attack of Itachi and our family died. My parents were there to help fight Itachi off but they didn't succeed. It was devastating but I got through it and that's why I wanted to become a ninja to help get revenge with Sasuke but I never knew I would meet him once again. Sasuke used to always think he was a player and every time he would use a pick up line the girls would laugh and not want to go out with him. But we were just kids it was reasonable."

The guys were wondering what the girls were talking about Rocklee was staring at Aiya watching her emotions as he was drooling. The guys were laughing at Rocklee.

The Neji asked Sasuke "What'd you think of Aiya?" Sasuke was cut off by Neji. "Practically all the guys like her including me, I'm surprised Gaara likes her too. There's something about her that we like." Sasuke with a jealous look on his face said, "I'm surprised that I like her even though I knew her for a long time.

They were all in one circle around the campfire. Aiya suggested they play truth or dare. They used a kunai knife as the bottle. Aiya made the first spin and it landed on TenTen. TenTen chose dare. Aiya said "I dare you to kiss Neji". TenTen in her head said "Thanks Aiya". So TenTen did the dare.

TenTen spinned the bottle next, it landed on Rocklee. Rocklee chose truth. TenTen said "Is it true you like BOTH Aiya and Sakura?" Rocklee said with his head down "Yes".

Rocklee spun the bottle next it landed on Chouji. Chouji chose dare. Rocklee told Chouji to jump on top of the tree and howl like a wolf three times.

Chouji spun the bottle it landed on Naruto. Naruto chose dare. Chouji dared Naruto to kiss Sakura. Naruto went in for the kiss and it HAPPENED but Sakura but before he kissed her she taped his mouth.

Naruto spun the bottle next and it landed on Aiya. Naruto made a smirk and Aiya chose dare. Naruto dared Aiya to hit on Sasuke until he blushes.

Aiya sat next to Sasuke and put her hand on Sasuke's knee. Everyone was watching closely. And Aiya whispered in his ear "I know you got the hots for me". Then Sasuke blushed everyone couldn't believe it. Aiya thought in her head "He has the HOTS for me?"

Aiya spun the bottle it landed on Kakashi. Kakashi chose dare. Aiya dared him to take off his mask. Every one watched closely but under the mask was another mask.

Kakashi spun the bottle and it landed on Gaara. Kakashi told Gaara to make a sand statue of the girl he likes. Then Kakashi left and Gaara made a statue of…of….Aiya.

Everyone was laughing the whole night. Everyone fell asleep in the forest but they all had blankets and pillows.

Chapter 6: Amazement

Everyone woke up and they wanted to train again. This time Kakashi was there to examine their moves. Aiya went against Neji and everyone was betting on who would win. Hinata, TenTen, Chouji, Ino, and Gaara bet Neji would win. The rest bet Aiya would win.

Neji made the first attack aiming at her stomach Aiya caught the kick and used a shadow clone juitsui making her clones to surround them hiding in the trees. Of course Neji saw that juitsui but there was a twist.

The real Aiya was underground and grabbed Neji's feet. Her clones came out and ran in circles around Neji while Aiya jumped and tried to kick Neji. Neji got rid of the clones and caught her kick.

Aiya had another surprise. Her water dragon surrounded them and they were throwing punches and kicks at eachother. Aiya then used a mind juitsui she made Neji think the boulder was her.

Then Aiya hit him with a slap of her water dragon. Everyone including Kakashi was amazed. Sasuke checked to see if he can read her moves with his sharingan but he couldn't.

Next was an all girl battle. Aiya still had enough chakra so she chose to fight again. All the girls attacked Aiya first. Aiya blocked all their attacks. They all were wearing bells so whoever didn't have their bell lost the person with their bell wins.

Aiya grabbed Ino's bell and Ino didn't notice. Hinata and Sakura fought and Sakura got her bell. TenTen and Aiya fought and Aiya got TenTen's bell. It was between Sakura and Aiya again.

Aiya made the first move. Sakura blocked her attack. Aiya said "You improved". Sakura kicked up to hit Aiya's leg to get her on the floor. But she missed. Aiya used a mind juitsui and made it look like Aiya was Sasuke.

Sakura held back and Aiya made a light punch to the stomach to wake her up. The battle was over. Next was an all guy battle. The winner was both Sasuke and Neji.

It was a fast battle. Aiya was amazed on how skilled the guys were. Kakashi was still examining Aiya amazed at her skill level. Aiya noticed Kakashi was examining her. She walked over to where he was and asked why he was looking at her like that.

Aiya walked to the river which was only a few steps away and went in. Everyone was wondering what she was doing. Aiya didn't know what she was doing either it was like someone took over her mind and body.

She was taking off her kimono and the guys were watching and Neji and Sasuke hit Aiya on the stomach and she fell into unconsciousness. Sasuke and Neji took her to her apartment. And everyone followed.

Kakashi was wondering what was happening to Aiya. Aiya woke up finding herself in her bed. Using her arms to bring herself up.

Contd.

Chapter 7: A New Enemy pt.1

Aiya was wondering what she was doing in bed. All she remembered was talking to Kakashi. Then walking and that's it. Everyone asked her "Why were you taking off your kimono?" Aiya said "I was doing what!" Aiya said "They are still _alive_? They still want to take the seal from my body?" Everyone said, "Who are _they_?" Aiya said nobody. Aiya stood up and walked the academy to help out Uruka-Sensei with the kids. Aiya wanted to get her mind off of things so she spent time with the kids. One kid who had a little crush on Aiya gave her a flower. Aiya told the little boy to sit next to her.

She said "Thanks for the flower, but I'm a little too old for you ok?" the little boy said, "ok" in a shy voice. Aiya giggled a little bit. Aiya walked over to where Kakashi was and asked if he could help her.

Aiya asked Kakashi, "Do you think you can help me?" Kakashi said "Of course"

Aiya: There are 3 guys who are after the seal on my back

Kakashi: Ohhh….ok..ok..why do you have a seal on your back

Aiya: to control my chakra

Kakashi: Who are these guys?

Aiya: My brothers

Kakashi: I see you are like Sasuke

Aiya: Sort of but they didn't kill my parents Sasuke's brother did. My brothers are after stealing my chakra

Kakashi: Do you need a body guard or guards?

Aiya: I don't want to put anyone else in danger

Kakashi: It's ok that's their job

Aiya: Fine, who are they?

Kakashi: I'll bring them out

Sakura, Sasuke, Neji, Naruto, Rocklee, and TenTen walked into the room. Aiya told them "Are you sure you want to do this?" they replied "Of course"

Ok. Let's go to my village. Sasuke said "I will protect you I know your brothers they were friends with _my_ brother or did you forget?"

Aiya smiled at all of them. She was happy to know that she has friends by her side. The journey to her village started. Aiya had a feeling that her brothers are there waiting for her.

Part 2 of "A New Enemy"

Chapter 9: A New Enemy Pt.2

They made it to Aiya's village. The village was deserted knowing she was the last generation. They saw three men in black standing right in front of them. They said, "Hello, little sister I see you broke out of our mind control"

Three brothers: "I see you brought Itachi's little brother and friends"

Aiya: Tidus, Shinichi, and Conan I see you guys still want my chakra since it skipped your generation

Tidus: We just want to kill you

Shinichi: You see little sis you are nothing to us

Conan: You have no meaning to us its better if you're gone for good

Aiya: Oh really, I think its best if you guys SHUT UP

Sasuke: Same here. You two remind me of _my_ brother

Three brothers: just like the Sasuke we know

Aiya: Enough talking lets fight

Aiya put her hair down. And took her head protector off her arm and set it on her head as a hair band.

The Three Brothers: Oh we see, our little sister is serious

Aiya: You bet

Aiya made the first move she transported behind Tidus and kicked him behind his head. Sasuke transported behind Shinichi and Conan and did the same move while using his sharingan.

The brothers said they are pretty good for being only 16. TenTen, Rocklee, Neji, and Sakura played as distractions. It was a long battle. Aiya and Sasuke combined Sasuke's fire juitsui and Aiya's water dragon. And it made an element dragon. Sasuke and Aiya held hands both with their eyes closed, and aimed the dragon at the brothers using up most of their chakra. The final blow knocked the brothers close to death. Aiya immediately weakened the dragons hit after that final blow.

Aiya was down to her knees. And started crying Sasuke asked her why she was crying. Aiya said, "I can't do it…I….I can't KILL them." Sasuke saw the look on her face and felt sorry for her.

Aiya said, "Any way's their seal that was controlling them is broken." Everyone ran to Aiya seeing she was on her knees. Aiya tried to stand up even though she was nearly out of chakra and walked to her brothers and used a healing power using the rest of her chakra. Aiya then fainted and Sasuke caught her. Aiya's brothers were completely healed no scares, bruises, nothing. The brothers took her to the river near the village.

Aiya was on top of the water even though she had no chakra left. A water dragon bigger than her other one surrounded her and helping her stand. As the light blue light showed up her wounds were healing and the song that she was singing echoed through many villages including the hidden leaf village. Everyone listened to the tune carefully.

They were listening to the song's words giving a message. Aiya then opened her eyes. She saw that her brothers were healed and was filled with tears of joy. The brothers thanked Aiya.

Hoped you liked the stories

Chapter 10: Back to Konoha

Everyone including Aiya's brothers went back to Konoha with Aiya on Sasuke's back Sasuke had most of his chakra back because Aiya's healing not only went to her brothers but everyone else through her song. Aiya was tired (a/n Aiya was healed but she was tired so she was on Sasuke's back). Kakashi was at the gate waiting for their arrival.

Kakashi said, "Who are these three?" Aiya woke up and stood next to Sasuke and said these three are my brothers. Aiya bent down and asked, "Will you train them to be Genin?" Kakashi said yes. The brothers said they were honored.

Aiya told them that they can stay with her. Until they get their own apartment. Sasuke told Aiya to walk with him around the village to "talk".

Sasuke: I was worried about what happened back there

Aiya: Ohhh…..

Sasuke: You are really strong

Aiya: Th..Thank you

Aiya: Is this _all _you wanted to talk about?

Aiya: Ummm…I got to go

Sasuke;(in his mind), "Stupid, you blew your chance"

Kakashi: You don't see a girl like that every day

Aiya was walking to her apartment thinking in her head, "What was he gonna say to me?" "Phew, that was too close for comfort."

Aiya jumped in her bed with her face in her pillow looking at the photos she had of her family and the new friends she made in Konoha.

She heard someone knocking on the door and as she opened the door Sasuke put his lips onto hers. Aiya looked at Sasuke and was so surprised on what he did.

Sasuke looked at her and said, "I was trying to tell you how I feel." Aiya said, "I think I got the memo."

There will be more chapters. Just wait for the rest.


End file.
